thechroniclesofalbionfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Philip Argeas
Alexander Philip Argeas is a Legate (general) in the army of the Julian Republic, as well as Augustus' commanding officer. Appearance Alexander is a giant of a man, standing at seven feet even. He is extremely well-built, with chiseled muscles like thick steel cord and fists like cannonballs. His hair, a fiery red, is wild and unkempt, with impressive sideburns connected to a well-groomed beard. He has a scar over his left eye, a badge of honor he wears with pride. He wears the traditional armor of a Julian Legate, with finery to match his grand, glory-seeking personality. Personality Alexander is a general of Julia with one thing on his mind: glory, glory, and more glory. He is a very loud individual, both in terms of volume and in terms of personality, leaving a lasting impression on anyone who so much as catches a glimpse of him. He is prone to grinning very widely. Biography Alexander Philip Argeas, Legate of the Julian Republic, is a man with one thing on his mind: glory, glory, and more glory. It is Alexander's dream to conquer all there is in the name of the Republic, for the glory of the Republic. Raised in disciplines martial, political, and academic by his father from a young age, Alexander succeeded his father's position as military tribune when he came of age, rising to the rank of Legate in a few short years as a result of his immeasurable battle prowess and innumerable military victories. At present, he is one of the most influential men in Julia, being on friendly terms with most of the Senate and holding immense sway in matters concerning the military. He is the descendant of the first Philip Argeas, founder of the Julian Republic, yet he does not like to dwell on this; in his eyes, glory won is worth more than glory given. Additionally, the Legio IV Alexandra Pia Fidelis (4th Legion, Alexander's Loyal and Faithful), is named for him, its commander. In addition to being Augustus' commanding officer, he serves as the young centurion's mentor, as well as a goal to which for Augustus to aim. In Story When Alexander caught wind of Augustus' desire to travel to Egalstria to slay the Plague Dragon, he gladly permitted his subordinate to do so—in addition to deciding to go along himself! Making a grand entrance in front of the king of Egalstria, he boldly stated his desire only for the glory of laying the beast low. However, he arrived too late to Bautze to participate in the actual battle, and so he had to content himself with fighting the manakete Vrael during the festival that followed. While there, he announced to Augustus his plans to journey to the underground Dwarven Kingdom to obtain a second blade, asking if Augustus would like to join him. Afterwards, Alexander joined Amaranth and Augustus and their party in their journey back to Pietravalle and Julia, fighting various foes along the way. In Battle Alexander is one of the most powerful beings on Albion, human and not. In addition to his immense physique and battle instincts honed over years of combat, he possesses the inherited sword Cypriot, a well-worn gladius that, through its magical forging, can harness the power of lightning. By swinging the blade, Alexander can generate massive electrical arcs, and at full power, it can call down cataclysmic bolts of lightning. As there is no being alive who can move at 220,000,000 miles per hour, Alexander is nigh undefeatable. Category:Characters Category:Julian Republic Category:Male Characters Category:Humans